I won't let go
by ThatWeirdGreekyLatino
Summary: Solangelo...a different idea...a song/story mashup...please review!


Solangelo stories/Cold Water mashup. Enjoy! I don't own PJ!

* * *

Nico nearly jumped with joy. He nearly laughed. He nearly snapped out of his usual gloomy atmosphere. A big,wide grin spread across his face.

Will was reminded of the little Mythomagic playing kid,new to Camp Half Blood,huddling close to Bianca. He smiled,the faintest only Nico could see. Nico joyously put his arms around Will,laughing,his eyes glittering with joy.

"Will,you shouldn't have!" Exclaimed Nico,his hands fiddling with the package Will had given him.

"I'll do it for you,sunshine." Will winked,getting a playful glare from Nico. Nico's hands affectionately hovered over the cards,which he had arranged in a matter of moments. "Or my little ray of darkness?"

"Shut it,Solace."

"Or would you prefer significant other? Or-"

"Significant _annoyance_ ,in this case." Nico said,slapping a few cards into Will's hands. "Don't you ever learn about that,Will?"

Will was glad Nico wasn't in his gloom anymore. He loved seeing the younger boy smile.

 ** _Everbody gets high sometimes,you know?_**

 ** _What else can we do when we're feeling low?_**

* * *

Nico sat in the corner of the room,his hair hiding anyone who dared to look at his face.

"Nico?"

The infirmary was dark. But the air around Nico made him more dark,like he was part of the darkness. He raised his head at Will's voice,his eyes piercing into Will's own dazzling blue ones.

"I-I...I'm..." Will's voice broke.

"I know. Go ahead and hate me." Nico's hands made small wisps of black smoke,which was seen in the faint moonlight.

"No,Nico. You-You don't have to go through this alone-" Will said. Nico suddenly looked up;his eyes softening dangerously.

"I DON'T BELONG IN THIS PLACE ANYWAY! I'M THE DESPISED GHOST GUY WHO IS TRANSPARENT TO EVERYONE! I WISH I WOULD TURN TRANSPARENT ONE DAY!" He yelled,kicking up to his legs,his sword clanging down to the floor.

 ** _So take a deep breath and let it go_**

 ** _You shouldn't be drowning on your own_**

"Just because you think you've been ignored by a few dumb campers doesn't mean..." Will tried again,but his voice ended as he realised what Nico was talking about.

Seeing Nico sad always drove Will crazy. Thin as he was,he looked like an amnesia-hit person,his black hair locks covering his face,which was too small for him. Nico drew the symbol of 'ward off evil' symbol with his sneakers on the floor.

"I'm weak. I'm useless. All I do is to bring curses and trouble to the Camp. I'm hated by everyone..." Nico admitted quietly.

"No you aren't. Without you,do you think the Athena Parthenos would be here today? Percy be alive today? Will...Camp Half-Blood exist?" Will asked softly.

* * *

"NICO!" Will yelled. "DON'T YOU DARE!"

"I can do it,Solace. Just a few feet..."

"IF YOU DO IT,I SWEAR BY BY RIVER STYX I WILL..."

Nico stopped. He turned to see Will's face.

"Don't you see it? It might seem like a few feet,but it can kill you!" Will asked exasperatedly. Nico's eyes met his panicked ones,but he tried to look desperate for Will to let him go.

"Will,please...I need to. Percy and Annabeth...they are..." Nico softened his voice. "That pit leads to Tartarus."

"YOU AREN'T SHADOW TRAVELLING EVEN IF IT MEANS SAVING THEM!" Will yelled. "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I..."

Nico disappeared in a shroud of black.

"I'm putting a dog leash on him next time," Will muttered as he jumped off the ledge.

Annabeth and Percy hung by a hair's strength,Hazel growing frantic and Nico nowhere to be seen. Personally,Will was lot scared about Nico than anything else in that scene.

Then Nico appeared. He stumbled,looking paler than ever. But his alert eyes caught Percy and Annabeth. Then-everything went insanely fast and it felt like a nightmare for Will. Time slowed and his muscles were rooted to spot. His blood rushed to his head and his brain yelled,"RUN!"

Annabeth was loosing her grip on Percy's hand. Percy was frantic. Nico stopped for a minute,like he was taking an insane decision. All Annabeth needed was a launchpad,maybe for a second. She could launch herself up. Nico closed his eyes.

"Annabeth," He said."I'm not having enough energy to take both of us..."

Annabeth shook her head.

"NICO,NO...!"

Then Nico disappeared again,leaving behind a black smoke. He appeared below Annabeth,his heels at the tiny wedge between the rocks,but taking immense weight of Annabeth.

"ANNABETH,JUMP!" He said,straining himself. Annabeth jumped.

The rocks cracked from pressure. Nico lost his footing. He fell backward.

Nico Di Angelo was gone,somewhere descending into the darkness.

Before anyone could react,Will raced to the edge,yelling his name. Then he jumped.

 ** _If you feel you're sinking_**

 ** _I will jump right over_**

 ** _Into cold,cold water for you_**

* * *

"What's an IPod?" Nico asked as Will stared in shock and fascination.

"You mean...?"

"I'm a bit behind time,man."

"Oh..." Will sighed awkwardly. Boy,explaining 21st century to Nico was going to be tough. He might as well as take 'how to configure wi-if to your IPad' in an old age home.

 ** _And although time may take us into different places_**

 ** _I will still be patient with you_**

* * *

"Will...I can't..." Nico gripped the arms of the other boy,struggling to keep his balance.

"Chill,Death boy. I've got you."

Nico let out a failed growl,but ended up slipping from his waveboard.

"WI-I-ILL!" He yelled as he wobbled and leaned on him.

 ** _And I hope you know_**

 ** _I won't let go_**

* * *

"Nico,stay with me. You're gonna be alright." Will said,holding Nico's hand tightly as the younger boy smiled.

"Will..." Nico smiled."...I'm going to a better place."

"Nico no,please don't..."

"You have to let things happen sometimes...in this case,my last moments with you." Nico chuckled weakly. "You were my ray of sunshine."

"And you,the dark which allowed the light to burn brightly." Will...his eyes growing red. Tears?

"Don't shed your tears for me,Will. I'm not going to be there to wipe them anymore..." Nico said,his breath ragged. He knew his time had come,and it was the end.

The moon set,Artemis was watching.

 ** _I'll be your lifeline tonight_**

 ** _I won't let go_**

 ** _I'll be your lifeline tonight_**

* * *

Will:HOLY HADES!

Nico:What?

Will:LOOK AT THIS FANFICTION!

Nico:*reads*

Annabeth:I can tell three words: Run. Don't. Think.

Me:*Runs away to Canada and spends rest of my life there*

Nico:I'm getting this girl's grave ready.

Will:Im asking Apollo to sunburn her.

Apollo: JUST A LITTLE MORE GLOBAL WARMING SON!

Me:Some one please review and convince these lunatics that this was nothing offensive for them.


End file.
